


Truth or Dare

by EmpireOfOurOwn



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Jealous Hope, Light Angst, Truth or Dare, jealous Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfOurOwn/pseuds/EmpireOfOurOwn
Summary: It has been a couple weeks since Josie returned everyone's memories of Hope. She suggests a movie night with the Super Squad, but what she didn't expect was for it to turn into a game of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 373





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Twitter (no, I don't have an account) and saw a post by someone called @supereignhaught saying how they were upset there was no Truth or Dare fics with Hosie. Welp, here you go. I honestly don't know what happened. This fic was supposed to be short and sweet and somehow turned into this. I don't even know if this was what they meant, but oh well. Enjoy.

In hindsight, recommending a movie night with the Super Squad was never going to end up being _just_ a nice quite night watching a movie. Josie should have thought about that beforehand, but alas, here they are. 

Landon has the projector screen set up in the woods near the Old Mill, displaying a comedic movie. The whole gang is here, sitting on the blankets laid out on the ground. 

Lizzie and MG are currently curled up together on a blanket at the back of the group, trying and failing to discreetly suck face. The change in their relationship status was a shock to everyone. Yes, everyone knew about MG’s crush on Lizzie, but no one expected Lizzie to return those feelings. It seems that MG almost dying from the new monster of the week last week was enough to kick Lizzie’s butt in gear and realize what was right in front of her.

Rafael and Kaleb are currently sitting on a blanket to the left of the group, throwing pieces of popcorn in the air and trying to catch them in their mouth. 

Hope and Landon are snuggled up on a blanket of their own to the right, Hope sitting between Landon’s legs with Landon’s arms wrapped around her from behind. 

Josie herself is sitting in the middle of the group, alone on her own blanket. Story of her life if she’s being honest with herself. 

Forever alone. 

Is she being dramatic? Maybe, but the feeling just fits her current mood.

It has been a couple of weeks since Josie returned everyone’s memories. Josie is honestly trying to be happy for Hope because after everything she has been through, she deserves to be happy. 

That being said, it still hurts. 

Josie knows that they’re not trying to intentionally cause Josie pain, but it’s kind of difficult not to when as soon as Landon breaks up with her, he jumps into bed with Hope. 

She’s trying though. 

That’s why she was the one to suggest a movie night. That idea is turning out to be one of her worst ones yet. Not because her friends aren't enjoying themselves, but because Lizzie has just decided that it would be a great idea to play Truth or Dare. 

She shoots a glare at Lizzie as groans and hoots can be heard from the rest of the group. Specifically groans from the happy couple and hoots of excitement from Raf and Kaleb.

“We’re not in elementary school Lizzie. Truth or Dare is for kids.” Lizzie smirks in response, a glint in her eye that Josie does not like. She knows her sister is planning something – she feels it in her bones – she just doesn’t know what it is. 

“I’m in!” Raf shouts, the piece of popcorn he threw in the air forgotten. On its downward descent, it hits him on the nose, causing him to flinch. Josie can’t help the small smile that appears on her face, shaking her head at his antics.

“One moment.” Kaleb states as he disappears from sight. Everyone looks around at each other, confused. “I guess he’s not playing?” Raf asks, glancing around the area. 

Before anyone can respond, Kaleb returns with a small grin on his face. “I’m in as well, this has the potential to be entertaining. Especially now that we have alcohol.” Kaleb states, holding up an unopened bottle of whisky. 

Josie groans. Potential to be entertaining? More like potential to be disastrous. 

She knows that she’s vastly outnumbered now though, even if Hope and Landon disagree, it will be four against three. “I don’t know guys-”

Before Landon can finish his sentence, Hope cuts him off. “You know what? Screw it. I’ve never actually played Truth or Dare before.” With that being said, a big smile spreads across Lizzie's face. It reminds Josie of the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. 

“That’s my girl!” Lizzie shouts, fist bumping the air. Hope just shakes her head at Lizzie with a small smile. 

Nothing good could come of this game, Josie is absolutely certain now.

Everyone turns to face each other, movie forgotten. Josie and Landon appear to be the most reluctant of the group. Knowing Josie’s friends and sister, anything can happen during this game. 

“Okay, everyone knows the rules. If you don’t want to answer the question or do the dare, you drink.” Lizzie states as Kaleb puts the bottle in the center of the group. 

Josie looks around at everyone. They all display varying degrees of excitement on their faces. She wishes that she could go back in time and never suggest the movie night. 

“Okay, who wants to start?” Lizzie asks, looking back and forth between everyone. “Why don’t we let Hope start? Since she never played before.” Rafael says, giving Hope two thumbs up. 

Hope looks uncertain for a second before she gives one quick nod of her head. She breaks the embrace she has with Landon and turns to sit, crossing her legs to face him. She has a small, tender smile on her face. “Landon, truth or dare?” 

Josie can’t help herself, she has to look away. She has an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as the two gaze into each other’s eyes. 

She begins to fiddle with her hands as she unconsciously zones out. She would rather be anywhere else right now. Heck, she kind of wishes this week’s monster would just show up and put her out of her misery already. Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, Josie thinks. The monsters are actually really dangerous and could seriously hurt someone if they’re not careful. 

“Josie, truth or dare?” Josie’s head shoots up, looking around at the group. They are all staring at her expectantly. She turns to Lizzie and gulps at the smirk gracing her features. This can’t be good she thinks to herself. 

“Um…Truth?” She says. It comes out sounding more like a question than an answer. Her smirk transforms into a wide smile and no, she definitely does not feel very confident with that answer. Is it too late to switch to a dare?

“Who is a better kisser? Landon, Raf or Satan?” It’s a pretty mild question compared to what she thought Lizzie was going to ask. She is a little confused as to why her sister would care who the better kisser is though. She thinks she sees her sister look to her right, where Landon and Hope are sitting, but it was to quick to be sure. 

“Wait, you and Raf kissed?” Hope’s asks, an edge to her voice that if you ask Josie, seems misplaced in this moment. Why does Hope sound like she’s mad about that? 

“Yeah, Josie literally took my breath away.” Raf jokes, giving Josie a wink. A blush makes its way to Josie’s cheeks as she remembers siphoning from him through a kiss when they were attacked by the spider. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Hope shoot Raf a look. She doesn’t look at Hope long enough to dissect that, mostly because she knows she will delude herself into thinking that maybe Hope is a little jealous.

“Sorry boys, but Penelope was by far the better kisser.” Raf mutters a “figures” while Landon just smiles back at her, not offended at all. 

The game continues on. 

With Lizzie and Kaleb playing, there’s a lot of dares and truths that are opted out of. With that being said, it doesn’t take long for the group to become tipsy. 

Maybe it’s because Josie is tipsy as well, but she actually starts enjoying herself. The game is not as bad as she made herself believe it would be. 

“Raf, truth or dare?” Kaleb asks, the slight slur in his words noticeable. Surprising, since he did every dare and spoke every truth. It is obvious that because of his utter lack of shame while playing the game, he has been sneaking swigs from the bottle. 

“Do you even have to ask? Dare!” Raf shouts, ready for anything. He has been choosing dare since the game started, apparently as an alpha male werewolf, he has something to prove. 

“I dare you to kiss Josie.” Leave it to Kaleb to be the first to dare someone to kiss another. 

Josie chokes on her own spit at that. 

She looks at Raf with eyes as wide as saucers. He shrugs his shoulders “I’m down with it if you are Josie.” She can’t help but to glance in Hope’s direction. Hope’s eyes are staring intently at Raf, the thought if looks could kill came to Josie’s mind. She tells herself once again that it doesn’t make any sense because Hope has no reason to be upset.

Josie decides that she just doesn’t care anymore. 

The last person she kissed broke her heart. Plus, this kiss will be more fun than romantic and right now Josie needs a little fun in her life. No chance of heartbreak here, so why not enjoy a nice kiss? 

Josie thinks back and remembers that Raf wasn’t a horrible kisser, so she nods her head at him in consent.

Raf gets a big goofy grin on his face as he crawls on his hands and knees over to Josie. He kneels in front of her and takes her face in his hands. 

Without any preamble, he leans down and kisses her. Her hands reach up to grip his wrists as she returns the kiss. It doesn’t last as long as she thought it was going to because a throat clears, which is enough to cause them to awkwardly part. 

Raf is grinning from ear to ear as he thanks Josie for giving him another breathtaking kiss. Josie rolls her eyes at him and pushes him on the shoulder. 

As he crawls back to his blanket, Josie catches Hope’s eyes. From where Josie is sitting, it appears as if Hope’s whole body is tense as she stares at her. 

She glances over at Landon, who is looking down at Hope with his head tilted to the side. He leans down and whispers something in her ear which Josie can’t hear, but assumes he’s asking if she’s alright. Hope just nods her head, continuing to stare intently at Josie. 

The continued stare makes Josie feel uncomfortable in her skin, so she quickly looks away and directly into her sisters’ line of sight.

“Josie, truth or dare?” Her sister asks, raising her eyebrow at her. With alcohol warming her body and flowing through her veins, Josie feels a bit more courageous than usual. Without overthinking it too much, she goes with dare.

“I dare you to kiss Hope.” Everyone goes silent. Josie gapes, open mouthed at Lizzie. She did not just dare her to kiss Hope. Josie literally just finished kissing Raf. She can’t even look over at Hope, her whole face feels like it’s on fire. “Lizzie, I’m not going to kiss Hope.” She states, grabbing for the half empty whisky bottle.

“Come on Jo. You’re willing to kiss Raf, but not me?” Hope asks. Although there is mirth in her voice, there’s also an undercurrent of _something_ that catches Josie’s attention. She thinks she’s imagining things because no way did she catch a hint of hurt in Hope’s voice at the prospect of her turning down a kiss.

She looks away from the bottle and into Hope’s eyes. 

In that moment, her whole world narrows and focuses on the burning look in Hope’s eyes. Josie swears that Hope’s pupils are blown wide, devouring the beautiful ocean blue that was there moments before. Josie gulps as she nods her head. 

It's as if she’s running on autopilot and currently has no control of her limbs. Her mind is screaming at her that this is a bad idea. 

The short jerky nod of Josie’s head was all the invitation Hope needed. She stands up quickly and makes her way to Josie’s blanket. She sits down on her knees in front of Josie, who is also moving so that she is seated on her knees.

Josie doesn’t know if it is the alcohol or the anticipation, but it seems as if Hope is moving in slow motion as she gently cups Josie’s cheeks and moves in for the kiss. Josie closes her eyes before their lips connect. 

She can feel Hope hesitate, a hairsbreadth away from her own lips. It’s as if they’re breathing each other in. The sounds of the movie playing and their friends rustling disappear. 

Nothing else exists outside this moment.

Finally _,_ their lips connect. 

Josie always thought it was cliché, but in this moment, she swears she sees fireworks exploding behind her eyelids. The kiss is tentative at first, Josie’s hands staying at her side, not knowing what to do with them. She feels tingles all throughout her body, starting from where their mouths are connected. 

This is a dare, she reminds herself, as their lips softly move against each other.

A dare.

If asked she will blame it on the alcohol, but Josie decides that if this is the only time she’s going to get to kiss Hope, she’s going to do it properly. She scoots closer to Hope and angles her mouth to deepen the kiss. She feels Hope hesitate for a second before she responds in kind. 

Hope lift her body up to get a better angle, Josie’s height causing her to have to reach up into the kiss. Fire courses through her veins as she wraps her arms around Hope’s lower back, pulling her closer. She feels desperate as she trys to mold their bodies together. 

Hope responds to her desperation by wrapping one arm around her neck and her other hand grasping Josie’s hair, pulling her down into the kiss.

Their lips move together as if they were both starved. Josie can’t hold back the moan that breaks free when Hope’s tongue darts out, demanding entrance. Before Josie can grant her access to explore, a cough cuts through their haze.

Josie let’s out a small whimper when Hope slowly pulls away, leaning forward unconsciously to chase after her lips. 

It takes a second for Josie to realize what just happened then blood begins to rush to her face. She feels mortified by her response to the kiss.

She never thought that she would get to experience what it would be like to kiss Hope. She feels anger at her sister bubble up inside her. How is she going to forget this? How is she going to be able to keep going with the memory of Hope’s lips on her own? 

This makes everything a hundred times worse. She was doing just fine suppressing her feelings for Hope before this. She reluctantly opens her eyes and releases a soft gasp. Hope’s eyes are gazing back at her, but that’s not what causes her to gasp. Hope’s normally ocean blue eyes are tinged gold. 

“Damn that was hot.” Kaleb’s voice breaks the tension between the two girls. Josie can see the gold slowly fading back to blue. From their position, no one can see how Hope just lost control of her wolf. 

In all honesty, Josie doesn’t understand what Hope's eyes turning gold actually means. The only time she has ever saw a wolf's eyes turn gold was when they were angry.

Hope is obviously not angry.

She glances over Hope’s shoulder and locks eyes with Landon. His face shows no signs of distress and he just rolls his eyes at Kaleb’s comment. Seeing Landon’s relaxed demeanor causes something to snap within Josie. He doesn’t feel threatened by her at all. He is so confident within his relationship with Hope, that this kiss means nothing to him. 

It means everything to Josie. 

She can’t stand the thoughts running through her brain. The thoughts that this kiss meant nothing to Hope as well. That she’s going to turn around and go back to Landon’s side because of course she is. This was just a stupid dare, so before Hope can turn her back on her, Josie does it first. 

She stands up, turns around and runs. 

She runs as fast as her legs can go. The only thoughts running through her brain are Hope’s soft lips against her own and how it felt when Hope’s tongue slight brushed her bottom lip. 

She wants to run until those images that are burned into her brain leave her, but the reality is that her legs give out on her long before that. She has to slow down and catch her breath. Her legs are on fire and she feels as if she’s going to die from the burning in her lungs. 

To help, she leans up against a tree and closes her eyes. Big mistake. Images flash across her eyelids. Images of Hope kissing her with a hunger that Josie has never felt before. She imagines Hope pushing her down onto that blanket and taking her-

Josie’s eyes spring open at the sound of a twig snapping to her right. “Jo.” A soft voice whispers. The sound is like soft velvet, wrapping around Josie and protecting her from the chill of the night. 

“Hope, what are you doing here?” Josie asks, looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact with the auburn-haired girl. 

“You ran away.” She states, her voice suddenly low and gravelly. Josie can only describe her appearance as wild. She begins to stalk her way towards where Josie is leaning against the tree. 

When she gets closer, Josie can make out her eyes in the moonlight. They’re flickering between gold and blue. With Josie’s recent thought process, her body is waring between fear and arousal. Logically she knows that she should be scared. It’s obvious that Hope seems to be struggling to gain control over her wolf, but she’s not. 

Josie can feel her heartbeat increase as Hope molds her body to Josie’s, pushing her back firmly against the tree. She only has a second to turn her head to the side before Hope’s lips are descending on her.

“We can’t” Josie whispers as Hope’s lips brush her cheek. She moves her face to Josie’s neck and lets out what sounds like a growl. Hope places her hands on the tree, bracketing Josie's head and effectively trapping her in between the tree and her body. She attempts to move, but a low rumble escapes Hope’s lips. Josie freezes and decides to stay still. They stay like that for what seems like hours, but in reality, was only a few minutes. 

Hope slowly lifts her face from Josie’s neck and states “I know.” Her voice is low and scratchy, as if she was screaming for hours and has lost her voice. She reluctantly leans back, giving herself room to look Josie over. She notices that the gold is completely gone from Hope's eyes.

Josie doesn’t want to assume, but it appears that allowing Hope to be close to her has settled her wolf.

“I’m sorry.” Hope continues as she looks down, now suddenly shy and seemingly embarrassed. “When we kissed, I could feel myself losing control and then you ran and I just had to chase after you. I had no control of my wolf and that’s never happened to me before.” Josie can hear the shame dripping from her words. She hates the self-deprecating look in Hope’s eyes. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Hope. You didn’t hurt me.” She gives Hope a small smile, hoping to appease her fears.

Hope lifts her hands up to cup Josie’s face. “I’m going to tell Landon how I feel about you.” Josie's eyes widen at Hope’s declaration. 

Her mind can’t process what is happening. If you would have asked her this morning, she would have said that Hope and Landon would be together forever. That nothing would be able to separate the two. Looking into Hope’s eyes, almost black with how widely blown her pupils are, she’s beginning to think otherwise. 

She just doesn’t know how Landon and Hope went from cuddling on the blanket, watching a movie to Hope declaring her feelings for Josie. 

Speaking of which, “you have feelings for me?” She breathes out, her heart constricting with hope and fear, both at war with each other. 

“Of course, I have feelings for you Jo.” Hope states, thumbs rubbing against the hollow of her cheeks. That statement causes Josie to bring her hands up to grip Hope’s wrists, slowly pulling them off of her face. She slips sideways, dislodging herself from between the tree and Hope. 

“No Hope. You can’t just say of course you have feelings for me. Not even an hour ago, you were snuggled up to Landon, sneaking kisses in between scenes of the movie.” Josie doesn’t know why she’s trying to pick a fight, why she can't just accept Hope's feelings for her. 

Somewhere in the back of Josie’s mind she thinks that this is all too good to be true. That after this moment between them in the woods, shrouded by the darkness with only the moon as their witness, Hope will go back to Landon. That Josie will be left alone, drowning in despair as she accepts the position of second best, once again. 

Josie can feel tears welling up in her eyes, begging to be released. She fights back though, not wanting Hope to feel uncomfortable.

“I had a crush on you for a week when I was fourteen.” Josie feels her breath hitch as she turns around to face Hope. She raises an eyebrow, confused as to why she is telling her this.

“It was before everything happened with my parents. I was going through so much at the time that I didn’t want to try and start something.” Hope looks away from Josie and down at her feet, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“Then my parents died. I wasn’t in any position to be in a relationship. It took a while, but eventually I was in an okay place, but by that time it was too late.” At this, Hope looks back up into Josie’s eyes, her gaze feeling as if it is piercing into Josie’s soul. 

“You just started dating Penelope, so I decided not to try and pursue something with you.” She remembers a moment when after months of being hold up in her room, Hope finally came out. 

She was sitting in the common room reading a book when she glanced up and saw Hope standing in the entrance way. She remembers their eyes locking and a small smile gracing Hope’s lip. Josie remembers thinking that she was heartbreakingly beautiful. The sun’s rays were shining behind Hope, almost blindingly. She looked ethereal, like a fallen angel. 

She captivated Josie, as if she placed her under a spell. Josie couldn’t look away, but then the spell was broken by soft lips on her cheek and a “hey JoJo.”

“I buried the feelings down. I saw that Penelope made you happy and I didn’t want to ruin that for you. I didn’t want to burden you with my baggage.” Josie’s heart breaks for Hope. 

She steps forward until she’s standing in front of her, taking her hands and intertwines their fingers together. “Hope” she whispers, her voice cracking at the pain she feels for her. Hope just shakes her head with a sad smile, continuing on as if Josie never interrupted.

“When you and Penelope broke up, I remember thinking to myself that maybe this would be it. That maybe this would be our time. I was foolish because you were nursing a wounded heart and the last thing you needed was another relationship.” Josie’s mind can’t quite comprehend this. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that Hope had a crush on her, let alone harboured one for her for so long.

“Then I got with Landon. He made me feel warm, happy and loved.” Josie nods, breaking eye contact with Hope. 

She can’t help herself because as soon as Hope mentions his name, she begins to doubt everything again. “I do love him Jo-” Josie’s whole body heats up as pain stabs at her heart. Suddenly holding Hope’s hand, having any contact with her is too much. Josie goes to pull her hands away from Hope, but Hope won’t let her. She keeps a tight grasp on Josie’s hands.

“-but kissing you, getting a glimpse of what being with you can be like. Nothing Landon has ever made me feel can compare.” Despite Josie’s best effort, tears break loose and begin their slow descent down her cheeks. Hope lets go of Josie’s hands and uses her thumbs to wipe the tears away. 

“I’m in love with you Jo. I have been since I was fourteen.” Josie knows it’s wrong. She knows it, but it doesn’t stop her from crashing her lips against Hope’s. Hope stumbles back a step, caught off guard by the sudden kiss. Before Hope can reciprocate, Josie abruptly stops the kiss and leans her forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, feeling guilt creep up despite the fact that her heart is bursting with joy. “It’s okay” Hope whispers back. 

“When we head back, I’m going to talk to Landon. He needs to know before anything more can happen between us.” Hope declares as Josie nods her head in affirmation. 

She wants to drag Hope back to the group, so that she can tell Landon now and they can finally be together. Despite that overwhelming feeling, she doesn’t move an inch. She stands there, enjoying the feel of their bodies molded together. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Josie breathes out, finally letting out the feelings she has been burying since she burnt that note confessing her undying love to Hope. 

The megawatt smile Hope gives her breaks something loose within Josie. She feels a thousand pounds lighter. As if she was Atlas, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and now she is finally free of that burden.

This is what it feels like to finally be someone’s first choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
